Broken Heart
by lies-deception and honesty123
Summary: Rogue meets a broken hearted girl who falls into the hands of Saber Tooth. After certain encounters, Rogue finds himself in love with her. Can Rogue make her fall in love again or will she burry her feelings deep inside. You know what they say, "Love conquers all".


AN: Heh guys and gals! Jane here with a (not really) new story. The original was Story of my Life that I deleted because the files went byebye.

Anyways...

On to story!

* * *

It is a beautiful day. The sun is shinning, the sky is clear, the summer breeze present. Its perfect.

Rogue and his friends walked through the forest for a mission that they have taken together. Sting and Orga argued amongst themselves, Rufus reading his book, Yukino not paying attention to her annoying teammates and Minerva looked indifferent. Their exceeds–Lector and Frosch–played leapfrog as the group moved. A normal mission (way more normal than Team Natsu).

Suddenly, a sob could be heard by the twin dragon slayers. They looked at each other and nodded. They ran to a meadow where lavenders, lilacs, posies, and daisies grew. In the middle of the said meadow, a girl (about Rogue's age) sat on a rock, holding something close to her and crying at the same time. Her tears rolling on her cheeks.

"Why..." She continued to sob.

Rogue looked at the girl and noted how she looked. Her midnight black hair in a ponytail and some silver and gold strands framed her face. Her eyes could not be seen clearly for her tears. Her black tank top hugged her curves perfectly while a black leather jacket protected her from the burning rays of the sun, her black shorts reached the middle of her thighs and her black and red striped stockings covered up to her knees and her black leather boots reached up to her ankle. To say she was beautiful would be...

"Leave her. She's not part of our mission." Minerva instructed.

The team moved out, but Rogue glanced at the woman one last time. Somehow, he felt as if she needed him and he wanted her. He knew that she knew something he didn't.

"Rogue!" Sting called, snapping his partner out of his trance

A few minutes later they reached their clients house. After knocking on the door, the woman that Rogue saw in the meadow answered the door. Her eyes are gold with silver specs on the right and black specs on the left.

"Yes?" She said without emotion.

"We are here for the mission. Are you the client?" Orga asked.

"Please wait in our gardens while I call my stepmother." She lead them to the back of the house–more like a mansion–and entered a beautiful garden with a rainbow sakura tree in bloom. "Have a seat." She gestured them to seat on the white chairs.

Rogue and his other male teammates ogled at the girl as she left, her hips swaying as she walked.

After a few minutes of waiting, again, the woman finally came.

"Ah, welcome. My name is Laura and this is my adoptive daughter, Vesper." The woman smiled as she sat down on one of the chairs, followed by her daughter.

"Hello madam. My name is Minerva, this is Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Orga and Rufus." Minerva introduced herself and her companions.

"Yes, yes. Who wouldn't know you. Anyways, I called you here to defeat a beast in the forest. It just had a litter yesterday so it is very protective. Its den is in the northern part of the forest, where more beasts live. I want you to kill them all and destroy their den." The woman said in a serious tone. "My daughter will bring you to them. You start now." The woman stood up and left, leaving Rogue, his team and Vesper.

"So..." Sting wrapped his arm around Vesper, "...you a mage?" He asked.

"Hai."

"What's your magic?" Orga asked.

"Apocalyptic and Celestial dragon slaying magic." Vesper said in an uninterested tone.

"So, you where trained by two dragons?" Sting asked unsurely.

"I am the daughter of two dragons." She said earning shocked expressions. "Let's go. They start leaving their den in an hour, it is best if we kill those who stay."

Vesper stood up and walked towards the front of their mansion. Along the way she picked up her silver bow with gold vines and leaves design and left. She led them to the forest and looked around her surroundings before jumping up a tree running along their branches.

"Its best to travel with elevation so they won't easily catch our scent." She said.

"Hey!" Sting called Vesper's attention. "Aren't you the girl that was crying in the meadow?!"

"You saw me? I guess I did have my guard down."

"Why were you crying?" Yukino asked.

"I am forbidden to tell." Vesper asked coldly.

"How did you get to your house before us?" Orga asked.

"I am also forbidden to tell. I promised him." Vesper said before stopping abruptly. "This is their den. The others are already hunting so its best to take care of the remaining ones before the others get back in 3 hours."

Vesper aimed her bow at a beast half inside, half outside the den. She waited a couple of seconds before firing it. Suddenly, the arrow was set ablaze then Vesper sent another one, this time it turned into ice.

"One down..." She drew another arrow, "...23 more to go."

It took them about an hour of fighting they finally exterminated half of them. Yukino and Sting used to much magic, thus, making them faint. Orga and Rufus left ten minutes ago to search for the rest of the pack while Vesper, Rogue and Minerva set up camp.

"You still haven't answered Sting's question. Why were you crying?" Minerva asked.

"I thought you were a woman. It is obvious when you look closer." Vesper replied, making Minerva growl.

"She had her heart broken." Yukino said as she stepped towards the blazing fire.

"But you wouldn't know love if it hit you in the face and and say, 'Yo! Yo idiot!'" Sting said, making Orga laugh and Rufus chuckle.

"I'll be gone for a while. Wait here." Vesper instructed as she ran away.

"Rogue, follow her." Minerva said.

Rogue came to a stop near the clearing in the woofs and watched Vesper pull out a necklace with white diamond in the shape of a heart. She held close to her heart and sunk to the ground. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged it as she played with her necklace.

"You promised me that you would always be here. You promised me to protect me. You said that we would runaway together." Vesper sobbed. "I know that you did it to protect me, but you didn't even say anything. You just gave me a letter with this necklace then left me alone. You promised me we'd get married."

Vesper cried harder. Rogue neared Jane, quietly and slowly. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and sat next to her. Vesper continued to cry and Rogue wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He continued to hug her until Jane's cries softened.

"...Zeref." Rogue's eyes widened in shock, realizing that Jane was with Zeref.

How can a girl like her fall for Zeref? Even better question; why did Zeref love her back?

"First I lost my mother, then I didn't see my father again after my banishment. And now Zeref." Vesper clutched Rogue's shirt and sobbed quietly.

"Its okay, Vesper." Rogue whispered as he burrowed his face into her hair.

"Arigato Rogue-kun."

°~~••~~°

Vesper and Rogue went back to the camp in silence. They kept a minimum 5 meter away from each other.

"Finally!" Sting shouted as they came into sight.

"Hn." Vesper said before going into her tent.

"Mama!" A white exceed with the tip of her tail yellow, her paws a lighter shade of yellow and wears a yellow sundress.

"Asteria." Vesper caught the flying exceed in a hug.

"Kaa-san." A black exceed with a white belly, white paws and wears black shorts sat on her shoulder.

"Where is Rayne and Zayne?" Jane asked.

"We did as you told us, Kaa-san. They are near here inside their basket." Thanatos informed her. "What kind of grandmother is that so-called stepmother you have? Throwing away your children with Zeref and forcing you to marry Kyo Hiyashi." He scoffed.

"You have children?" Yukino asked Jane.

"Hai. After telling mother she said that as soon as my children is born she will thrown them in this den. So, when I was almost in labor, I ran away and gave my twins to Asteria and Thanatos to protect." Vesper said as she set Asteria down. "As soon as the sun rises then I will take my children and leave. You're on your own with defeating these beasts." She walked towards her tent.

"Wait!" Rogue stopped Jane in her tracks. "Where will you go after taking your children away?" He asked.

"I...don't know. I guess to the farthest point of Fiore?" She said unsurely.

"Join Saber Tooth. You're a mage, and a powerful one at that." Rogue suggested.

"My mother is a powerful woman. She will find me with a snap of her slender fingers." She said in-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Not if you change your name, Vesper." Rufus, who finally spoke, suggested.

"My full name is Vesper Zoran Jane Stella Lilith Valdis Nightcrest. And he called me Jane." Vesper whispered the last part.

"Jane. Jane Nightcrest."

* * *

AN: Oh. My. God. I finally wrote my OC story since the original kinda got lost (like file lost). Ugh! Finally! Whoop whoop! Anyways, I'm trying to draw Jane, but I am not the best artist (although I am in the top 10 in my class). It will take me 2 months to finish, since I like to draw houses cause my parents are engineers.

So, leave a feedback. If I get 5 within 3 days then the next chapter will be posted on the day after that. No nonsense please. Flames is accepted, as long as it is constructive criticism, if not then I will bitch slap you on the next chapter's AN and in the PMs.

Please review. I just experienced a rat on my foot, my leg broken, power outages and a memory of my brother putting a cockroach in my undies. Please! It'll make me feel better.

Until the next chapter!

Same story! Same site! Same me!

Bye guys and gals! Have a beautiful life!

Ciao~!


End file.
